Vacation: Sharing A Room With A Pervert
by Lilypupu
Summary: So the gang goes vacationing.And Rima invites Ikuto over Tadase.Now Amu is stuck with a pervert for 3 weeks!I suck at sums.Might bump up rating depending on how good Ikuto's being.Rated T for cussing,sexual references,and other.My 1st time with Amuto.
1. Perfect Timing

**Re: Ok, let's get this show on the road.**

**Amu: *groans* Why Amuto? There's about a billion of those things out there.**

**Ikuto: *grabs script* What? No lemon?**

**Re: *sweatdrop* Well I'm not that good. But maybe if you be nice, I'll do it just for you.**

**Amu: **_**WHAT?!?!**_

__**Ikuto: Cool. *runs off leaving Amu frozen***

**Miki: Re doesn't own Shugo Chara! Other wise Ikuto and Amu would make out a gizllion times, and Tadase would be married to some gay guy.**

**Amu: **_**WHAT?!?!**_

__**A/N: ages: Rima, Amu, Nagihiko, Tadagay: 18 Kukai: 19 Yaya:16 Ikuto: 24 Utau: 20**_**  
**_________________________________________________________________________  
Perfect Timing

We are in the Royal Garden, watching the Q Chair. Rima sat in a ball, ready to smash the computer into bits. She held the bowling pin high over her head, aiming. Kusu Kusu watching a short distance, trying to get some sense into her mistress, failing. Suddenly our favorite catboy appears.

"Yo, what are you doing?" He yelled.

Rima dropped her pin and turned to face the intruder. Her red tomato face went back to its plain lifeless mask.

"Oh, it's you. Amu and Tadagay just left, if you move fast enough, you can catch them," she said flatly.

Ikuto sighed, "Doesn't matter, I can always see them tonight. Did you just call Tadase, Tadagay?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he's gay?"

"Yes."

"Wow," he said. "There's a shocker."

"Not really, we all know he's gay, Amu just doesn't want to admit it," Rima shrugged.

Ikuto had a pained expression remembering Amu's love for the Kiddy King. Rima smirked, knowing how much the two belonged together.

"So, what are _you_ doing?" He asked.

"Oh, just planning a vacation. Y'know a day at the beach, get away from all the noise and stuff," she answered.

"Hm? So what' the prob?" Ikuto smirked.

"I don't want to invite Tadase." She said, leaving Ikuto a little dumbfounded.

"I think if I can get Amu to hook up with someone else, she'll realize Tadase isn't exactly..._straight_."

"_I _can come?" Ikuto requested, falling for the bait.

"I knew your pervyness would shine through," Rima chuckled. "Ok, so there's 3 rooms and two beds in each, since that was cheapest I could get. And you know the basic beach thing, dinners and all that crap."

"Who else is coming?"

"Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, me, you, and Amu-chan."

"K, well see you, on the plane, I guess." He waved, swearing he heard "If I can get a plane."  
________________________________________________________________________

Amu sat on the edge of the balcony, gulping down her milk. She was glad summer was starting tomorrow. Rima had already booked a vacation and was almost done booking a plane flight. _Tadase...Oh my god!! I'm sharing a room with him! I can take pictures of him while he-_ her thoughts were cut off by the thump of someone landing on her balcony. She didn't even bother turning around, just waiting harassment. Soon enough, Ikuto arms were around her waist and his mouth on her ear.

"Hey, _koneko_..." He whispered seductively. Amu waited patiently for him to release all the tension.

"I'm going in to bed, Ikuto," She annouced harshly, walking into her room.

"Soon I'll be able to watch you sleep. In a day actually," Ikuto smiled, standing onto the railing.

Amu gave a bewildered look, "What?"

Ikuto jumped down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. "You'll see," he yelled.

Amu lied on the bed. Another trick, as usual. "Stupid Ikuto." she muttered under her breath.

**Re: Woohoo! First chappy is a success!!!**

**Ikuto: That was NOT worth my time.**

**Amu: Hey, why'd you let Ikuto harass me?**

**Re: -shrugs- It's fun?**

**Amu: Fun?!**

**Re: Duh. Don't you understand English?**

**Tadase: Well technically, She's Japanese and-**

**Rima: Shut up gaywad, no one asked you. -beats Tadagay with a bowling pin-**

**Re: Nice job!**

**Amu: OHMYGOSH!! Prince! Are you OK?**

**Ikuto: I hope he dies.**

**Re: Me to.**

**Rima: Me three.**

**Amu: You guys are so mean!!**

**Re: Yeah, I know.**

**Miki: R&R**


	2. Wake Up Call

**Re: So...yes, now the second Chappy is here! *supersqueal***

Rano: Ok, I would like to thank spicygirl for helping with this chappy.

Re: That's my line!

Ikuto: Geez, you 2 act like kids.

Re: Do you want a lemon?!

Ikuto: Yes.

Re: Then go sit in the corner with a bra on your head till I say so.

Ikuto: *shrugs* OK.

Amu: This is getting kinda weird.

**Wake Up Call  
**  
_(Amu's POV)_  
What did Ikuto mean by 'watch me sleep' ? It's not like he doesn't already. I guess he's just teasing me like usual. Typical hentai. (AN:hentai=pervert) Sometimes I wish he weren't like that. I wish he was more honest then maybe I wouldn't get so mad at him all the time. Boy, is that a pipe dream.

Tadase-kun...Oh my god am I excited for the vacation!! Its going to be perfect, three weeks with him and mina. I have to find a way to thank Rima for this. Maybe a signed copy of Bala Balance. She'd love that.

Tadase-kun...I admit he can get a little girly sometimes, but that's what's so cute about him. He always is honest, kind, gentle, and usual very understanding...Where as Ikuto...Is the exact opposite. Maybe I should call him tomorrow, we can go out or something...

I was dreaming up all the wonderful possibilities of are future date till I was asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morning hit me like a giant bag of rocks. Or rather, should I say Ami came in I jumped onto of me I convinced me to get my butt out of bed so I could make her pancakes. I love her, but sometimes Ami can be a pain in the ass.

We were just finishing up breakfast when Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia came down and scarfed down the leftovers of Ami's unfinished breakfast.

"Where's your parents, desu?" Su suddenly asked.

"They went out for groceries, and a little more shopping. When they come back I'm going to call Tadase-kun and see if he's free. Then-"

"We'll spend the who day with Tadase-kun and take secret pictures of him?!" Ran finished excitedly.

I nodded slowly, watching each of there faces.

Ran was obviously excited.

Su looked pleased I was spending the day usefully.

Miki was desperately trying to put on a straight face. But then just gave up and sighed in exasperation.

Dia glanced at me. She looked as upset as Miki.

"Miki, Dia, what's wrong?"

"Figure it out." Miki mumbled.

"She prefers Yoru's presence over Keiseki." Dia easily read the blue chara's face.

"What about you, Dia?" I questioned my yellow chara.

"Its something you'll find out very soon Amu-chan. Very soon." the chara smiled warmly.

I let out a sigh, Dia was always the one for weird answers. The TV blasted loudly as she quickly input Tadase's number into the phone. There was three beeps followed by Tadase's voice.

"Hello?"

"Ta-Tadase-kun?" I cursed for stuttering.

"Oh, hi Hinamori-san."

"Um, this is kinda sudden but. Wouldyouliketogoouttoday?" I asked quickly.

There was a dramatic pause.

"Sure. Where and what time?"

"Park..I guess. Uh, a quater to 1, maybe?"

"That's perfect. See you, Amu-chan." Tadase answered.

I hung up before letting out a fangirl squeal. Ami turned to see me dashing upstairs to decide what to wear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miki was no help. She said she refused to 'betray Yoru'.

Geez, whats wrong with her?

I got there early and nearly fainted when I was Tadase.

And not cuz he was so cute...

It was what he was doing....

Oh my god, this can't be happening....

My heart pounded fast as I took the necessary steps toward Tadase to be noticed.

"Hinamori-san I-"

I honestly didn't hear the rest. I just ran. As fast as I could. All the way home.

"Amu-chan?" Ran panted heavily when I crashed on the couch.

"I KNEW IT!!! THAT LITTLE BACKSTABBING CREEP!!! HE WAS THERE!!! KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!!! SAAYA TO BE EXACT!!! I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!! I KNEW HE COULDN'T WAIT!!! HE'S A TOTAL LOSER!!!" Miki ranted, only making me feel more depressed.

"MIKI!" All my chara's screamed.

"What! Oh, sorry Amu-chan, I didn't mean-"

"Its ok minna," I sighed.

"Amu-chan maybe you should go upstairs and call Rima. Su can make you some tea." Dia suggested.

I nodded heading upstairs with my two charas while Su made tea and Ran helped (or cheered) her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gosh, I'm sorry Amu." Rima said quietly after I had explained everything.

"It's ok, don't pity me please," I asked.

"Of course."

There was a soft bump on the balcony. It was Ikuto, crap. This day couldn't get any worse. Now I was going to have to face _this _creep.

His smirk disappeared after he saw my face. He was worried. Ikuto opened the door and carefully shut it behind him.

"Rima I gotta go. Bye." I whispered into the receiver.

"Bye! Amu-chan, feel better.." Rima answered.

I hung up the reciever, and got ready for the "cool & spicyness" to work on me. Of course it wouldn't though...Ikuto some can see past practically everything.

"Your upset," he noted nonchalantly.

"Obviously," I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "No need to state the obvious."

"Why?" he asked, the question shouldn't have taken me by surprise, but it did.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm a curious cat." He smirked his trademark smirk, it was annoying.

"Its nothing," I sighed, walking past Ikuto, he caught my wrists so I was in front of him.

"Don't lie. Your absolutely horrible at lying. Especially too me." Ikuto smiled at his last words.

"Nothing!" I repeated a little louder. The tears were coming, this was going to end bad.

"You made her cry, nya," Yoru randomly appeared above us.

"She's upset cuz that sleazeball Tadase was making out with another girl," Miki said.

Curse you Miki.

"Is that true?" Ikuto turned to me.

I couldn't see past my tears, it was too blurry. I nodded numbly before staring at my feet. I couldn't look into his face. I was scared to see his expression.

"Hmm, Tadase was never very patient," Ikuto noted, releasing my wrists.

I could hear that his voice was strained, almost mad. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me. It was a friendly gesture, but still enough to turn me into a tomato.

"They were dating," Dia explained landing gracefully on my shoulder. "He cheated."

I felt Ikuto tense, I was stilll staring at my feet. I never really explained to him that we were dating.

"Huh." was his genius answer.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, vacation will make you better. Definetly."

I looked up at Dia. She was looking a Ikuto, both were grinning widely. Had I missed something? A secret joke?

"That's right Amu," Ikuto stroked my pink locks. "Vacation is going to make you forget all about this..."

He got up, looking confident for some reason. I was sooooo lost. Ikuto laughed at my puzzled expression.

"Goodnight, Amu-_chan_," He whispered into my ear before walking toward the balcony.

I watched him disappear. I still didn't get it. My eyes narrowed at my yellow chara.

"Dia?" I asked suspiciously.

"Goodnight, Amu-chan. May you have sweet dreams," Dia answered leaving the room with Miki. I hadn't even realized what time it was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dia watched the azure-haired catboy sitting on the bench in the park. The words rang blissfully in her head. _Destiny...They have a destiny..._ She smiled, knowing she was going to be the one to help Amu-chan realize her full potential with Ikuto-kun. It would work out perfectly.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Ikuto asked once the he noticed the yellow chara.

_She's always so mysterious_. _Like she knows everything._ He thought.

"Yes." Dia answered.

"You know about the vacation?" he questioned her.

"I know what will happen during the vacation." She chuckled at Ikuto's confused face.

"How?"

"I have to know Amu's destiny, that's why I was born. In order to know her destiny I need to know the future. That way I can help Amu shine and reach her full potential when she most needs it."

Dia smiled at her memorized speech. She had explained this to practically everyone other than Amu herself.

"So.." Ikuto said after a long pause. "Um, care to drop a hint on what's going to happen?"

Dia laughed, "I can't tell you the future-" Ikuto sighed at this. "But I _can_ tell you that the cards have shown that the future will turn into your liking. Possibly."

His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean possibly?"

She shrugged," The future can change based on anything."

"Oh."

Dia smiled again, a warm soft smile, "Rest Ikuto, the plane ride is tomorrow."

"Aw, shit. I forgot to pack!" He yelled chara changing with Yoru before running off.

Dia chuckled, Ikuto was alot like Amu. It was all quite amusing. To know that the two were so close, yet so far away...  
**_______________________________________________________________________**

Re: So that took awhile but it wasn't bad right.****

**Amu: What are Dia and Ikuto hiding???**

Ikuto:-glomps- All in good time Amu-_**chan**_**...**

Amu: OMG! Get this creep off of me!!!

Re: Geez, someone hand me a camera these are so going on Facebook (which I do not own, sadly)

Amu&Ikuto: What?!

Rano-chan: I like that idea. Very conspritorial.

Ikuto: Cool. Now Tadase can see.

Amu: NUUU!-attacks Re-

Rano-chan: Wow she's deranged.

Ikuto:-sweatdrop- Uhh...

Yoru: R&R and Re does not own Shugo Chara

Re: OMG! Yoru! -glomps-

Rano-chan: Are me and Ikuto like the only sane ones?

Everyone: Yes.

Ranp-chan: -sweatdrop-


	3. Plane Full of Pervyness

**Re: Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys!**

**  
Rano-chan: Um, I think majority of them would be girls, Re.**

Re: Oh...Yeah! Duh...

**Plane Full of Pervyness  
**  
_(Amu's POV)  
_Listening to the pounding in my ears as I approached Gate 13 was like being in a horror movie. Rima had claimed she would take the chances of are plane crashing than miss vacation. But weren't the planes that had crashed come from Gate 13? Well, either way 13 is an unlucky number.

Not that I'm superstitious or anything, but you know, why take the chance?

Kukai and Yaya called from the other side of the gate waving there hands excitedly. They acted like little kids...

I nervously handed my tickets to lady, and crossed the room toward the rest of the guardians. Oddly, Tadase wasn't with them.

"Where's Tadase guys?" I interrupted their conversations.

Everyone gave there gaze to Rima.

"Well?" I asked. 'Cool & Spicyness' came.

Rima's worried face turned back to its lifeless mask. She was one of the only people who could still hide their true character from us guardians.

"He bailed out Amu," she replied.

"Wh-what?" My character slipped away.

"Tadase is staying with his grandparents," Rima explained.

"Oh..." My heart broke. I wanted an explanation from Tadase. Now I knew he was just chickening out cause of me.

No Tadase...A room alone...This would suck. Well, the other guardians were here with me...But it still wouldn't be the same.

We boarded the plane and Rima was acting very nervous. Nagihiko put a comforting arm around her slender shoulders. She looked around, who was Rima looking for anyway?

Then Rima let out a sigh of relief. It was very odd. I heard her mutter, "He's here."

Who's here? Tadase? Agh, this was making no sense. I followed her gaze ahead but there was nothing there but boarding passengers. I scanned each one of there faces. None of them rang a bell. Wait. There was one. I couldn't recognize him at first. Where had I seen him? If he could just turn around. Dammit, Yaya just kicked my seat. Kukai was trying to calm her down. She was screaming about some "plane crash". My stomach lurched at that reminder. The man finally turned around. My jaw dropped. No way in hell was this happening. Ikuto?! What kind of sick joke was this?!

"Rima..." I whispered.

"Well..." Nagi let out a nevous chuckle.

"I knew you wouldn't want Tadase here because of last time..." Rima gulped.

"And this was supposed to make it better?" I laughed out of hysteric belief. Sharing a room with a pervert. Now I'm praying for a plane crash.

"Well sharing a room with a pervert does outweigh the whole Tadase thing." I murmured.

"Who are you calling pervert, pervert?" Ikuto was suddenly by my side, his breath tickling my ear.

"Y-YOU PERV!" I screamed.

"Aww, Amu-chan worried I wouldn't come?" Ikuto teased.

"I sincerely hope this plane crashes," I spat.

"WHAT?!" Yaya screamed, she began crying. Crap.

"Buckle in your seat belts folks, we got a long ride. We should make it to Florida, U.S. at approximately 11:30 pm." The intercom broke our fight.

"Yaya wants to get off!" Yaya yelled.

"Geez, we'll be fine Yaya. Air planes don't usually crash often." Kukai explained.

"Besides even if it does _I'll_ be the one to save Amu-chan," Ikuto said.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" I asked, my anger seething into my words.

"Duh. Chara Change with Yoru, wait till we're close to the ground then I'll break the window and we'll jump out and come back to the disaster scene and act like the luckiest survivors alive."

We all gave him a ridiculous look, he just smirked at my dumbfound expression. I'm pretty sure there were chirping crickets in the backround.

I sighed buckling my seat belt and closing my eyes as I dug my head into the seat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, the flight attendant was a down right a sluddy bitch.

She took a empty seat next to Ikuto, and right now they were engaged in a conversation. She was so fake, that it annoyed the living hell out of me. I mean not that I'm concerned about who Ikuto sleeps with, no definitely not that. But, c'mon, even Kukai was drooling. Before I saw her quickly turn around while Ikuto wasn't looking and bust the two top buttons on her shirt. She also let her blond hair out of her ponytail, letting the curls fan out. Dumb blond. **(AN: No offense to blondes, my BFF, Gi, is blonde)** Ikuto was sorta falling for it. But he acted pretty smooth. If I wasn't on his right, next to the window, I bet these two would make out right about now. It was obvious that this attendant wasn't to happy about me, so I sat there looking all nonchalant. They were talking in some foreign language, I think it was English.

Suddenly she eyed me while saying something to Ikuto, he laughed while answering. Shit, what the hell are you guys talking about?!

"Nagi.." I leaned forward to the seat in front of me.

"Yes, Amu-chan?" He turned to look at me.

Nagihiko was the only one not entranced by the flight attendant. After all, he claimed he had the love of his life sleeping right to him.

"What are they saying about me?" I whispered.

Nagihiko turned to the two, "Um...She's wondering why you have pink hair. She's... Wondering if you had a bad salon day or something."

"What did Ikuto say?" I whispered.

"He said he doesn't know."

I was suddenly pissed by the woman's nerve, "It's a freakin' birth defect!"

The flight attendant and Ikuto stopped to look at me. She asked him something I couldn't understand.

"She's asking what you're talking about, and Ikuto's telling her what you said." Nagihiko said.

"So technically Ikuto's her translator, and your mine." I thought out loud.

He shrugged, "Basically."

"Oh..."

The flight attendant snickered and said something else to Ikuto. Ikuto seemed to agree.

"Now she said you're a creep, and Ikuto's agreeing, he's talking about the time you...Pounced on him while he was eating ice cream?" Nagihiko eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh my god, for the last time...I FELL!" I screamed.

"Well that definitely not Ikuto's version-" he paused to listen some more, "He's actually portraying you as a sexual-harassing-fangirl."

"WHAT?!" Yaya was suddenly engaged into our conversation, "That's pure shit! Amu-chi a fangirl?! In his retarded dreams!"

We all sweatdropped at her sudden outburst.

"No cursing, Yaya," Kukai said, the yelling must've broke his "love" trance.

"Hai!"

I sighed closing my eyes, Ikuto and the bitch were still talking. I wish she would just go away. Right now, I was feeling tired.

"Nagi?" I asked.

"Yes, Amu-chan?" He whispered.

"What time is it?"

He chuckled, "We're in America, 10:20 pm. The time change will take some getting used to. I remember when I went to Europe. America is very much like Europe..." He trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts.

"When will we get there?" Yaya asked from behind.

"Approximately an hour and ten minutes," Kukai answered looking at his watch.

I looked at Ikuto and the flight attendant miserably. They didn't notice me one bit.

Nagi put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Just sleep Amu, I promise she'll be gone by the time you wake up."

"Can we kill her?" I mumbled.

Yaya giggled, "Yeah! That would be fun."

"No violence Yaya," Kukai said.

I rested my head against the seat. Sleep swallowed me easily. But the last thing I heard was Ikuto and the bitch laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I really wasn't awake.

Actually, right now I believe I'm dead.

Plane cushions are insanely comfortable. So are the blankets the service provides.

"_Amu_..." someone whispered in my ear.

"No. Lemme alone." I begged, digging my head into the blankets.

The person chuckle, one of those deep-oh-so-sexy-chuckles. My heart skipped a beat.

"But we're here." The voice reasoned, and suddenly something was on my ear. _Teeth?_

"Wh-what's going on?" I whispered.

"Amu-chan you were really jealous of me and Cathy-san, weren't you?" the voice ignored my question.

My head shot up, "Cathy," I spat, "So that's the bitch's name."

"Such colorful language," He taunted.

"Shut up." I hissed.

I got up, getting my carry-on luggage from the cabinets above. Poor Nagihiko, had his bag and like, a million others from Rima.

Me, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Rima, piled into one taxi while Kukai and Yaya went into another since there wasn't enough room.

Rima and I sat by both windows, while Ikuto was in the middle, and Nagihiko was in the front with the driver, giving him directions.

"Ikuto, what does that say?" Rima pointed to a sign that went left to right. That was so weird.

"It says, 'Olive Garden' it has Italian cuisine, I think." **(XD! I love that place!)**

"How do you know all this stuff?" she asked.

Ikuto shrugged, "I go with Utau on her world tours, and usually pick up the language. But mostly because I chose English as my foreign language to learn for school."

I sighed. I was learning English too. But I barely knew enough to keep me alive here. And I couldn't read it either. It had all these weird shapes that went left to right.

"What does that say?" I pointed to a sign with neon white letters blinking nonstop. It hurt my eyes.

Ikuto smirked, "It says, 'Strip Club', I might take you there one of these days."

"PERV!" I screamed, punching him. It had no effect of course.

The driver glanced at me uneasily, and then asked Nagihiko something. Ikuto howled with laughter. Oh god, what had I done now?

"He's wondering if, If you mental!!!" Ikuto explained between fits of laughter.

I groaned, then resting my forehead on the glass. I looked at the Strip Club sign again and shuddered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We walked into the hotel, the lady there handed us the keys. She was just as annoying as the flight attendant from before.

Ikuto noticed my sleepy state. Kukai took my bags from me and then I was suddenly in Ikuto's arms. Rima tried the same thing but Nagihiko couldn't handle her weight and the seven hundred bags she brought.

Rima unlocked the doors and we were then in the living room. It was all mostly brown leather furniture, with plasma screen TV in the center. There was one hallway on the right that led to the kitchen, which was pale green.

"I told the cleaning service to pack the fridge regularly." Rima explained while Kukai opened the cabinets.

We all went back to the living room and just stood there. Rima then pointed to a green door directly in front of us. It had a carved 1 on it that was painted gold. It happened to be locked.

"That's Nagihiko's and mine's." Rima explained. She pointed to another identical door with a 2 on it in the right corner of the room. "That's Kukai's and Yaya's" she then walked to the left side of the room where a door with a 3 on it was. "This is Ikuto's and Amu's. That's it. Goodnight."

With that Rima handed Ikuto and Kukai the keys, and disappeared with Nagihiko into their room. God knows what they were going to do in there. I feel bad for the bed sheets.

It was seconds before me and Ikuto were alone in the room.

"Come on," he urged, literally dragging me into our room. Gulp. _Our_ room.

The room was really pretty it had a pale light blue walls and a white bathroom on the left.  
The floor was brown mahogany wood. Smack in the center was a King sized bed.

"Where's the other bed?" I asked.

Ikuto didn't answer, just pointed to the left corner of the room where another King sized bed was. Both beds had white sheets.

"Look," Ikuto dropped our luggage on the floor, with me still in his arms, and walk over to the right wall which was all glass. There were glass doors there that led to the beach. Blinds had been pulled back on either side of the wall. He walked to one side and pulled the blinds shut. I noticed they were also white. Then a weird thought came to mind.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"What do you think? I'm not going to let some psychotic stalker watch you sleep at night," he answered.

"Are you describing yourself?" I teased.

"Har har. No, just protecting your virginity. Seriously, kid you should just walk around wearing a 'rape me' sign."

I turned ten different shades of red, "Okay, one: what does it matter to you who I sleep with, two: I'm not a kid! Three: why the hell should I wear a 'rape me' sign?"

"That's a lot of questions," he smirked.

"Just answer them!" I scowled.

"One: It's my business what my little koneko does. Two: Yes you are, cuz I'm almost 6 years older. Three: You can make any guy drool, cuz you're _hot_."

I blushed again as he put me down on the bed, and got the bags. Ikuto threw one at my head and went to the bathroom with the other.

I opened the bag when suddenly my chara's popped out.

"Amu-chan!" They all screamed.

"You guys have been sleeping all day," I informed.

"Oh, crap! We're supposed have a meeting with Kieseki!" Miki yelled running (or flying) out with the other charas following behind. Except Dia.

She glanced at me worriedly for a second, her amber eyes boring into mine.

"We love you Amu-chan," she said abruptly.

"I love you guys too," I answered, she nodded and left to follow the others.

Sighing, I quickly changed before Ikuto came out of the bathroom, obviously I wasn't fast enough.

He smirked, and it was obvious that Ikuto was thinking something perverted.

"Keep your eyes in your head," I spat while quickly buttoning up the rest of the buttons on my pajamas.

"I'll be good tonight," he promised climbing into his bed on the left side. I pulled the covers over my head.

"You better," I said, though it was muffled through the sheets.

"I love you Amu-chan," he teased.

"Whatever," I shot back, sinking deeper into the cushions.

My mind wandered back to Dia...What was wrong with her?

**Re: Yeah! Chap is done!**

Rano-chan: That took forever....

Ikuto: I know right!

Rano-chan: Ikuto! -glomps-

Amu: OMG! Somebody's sexually harassing my Ikuto-kun! -glomps Ikuto-

Re: Ha! Your Ikuto-kun?! He's mine! -glomps-

Miki: Poor Ikuto he's too sexy for Amu to bear. Tsk, tsk.

Everyone else: -sweatdrop-


	4. Rainy Days

**Re: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! -gives virtual chocolate to all-**

Rano-chan: Re, don't you hate chocolate?

Re: Yes. But I brought vanilla to! -gives virtual vanilla to all-

Amu: You. Hate. Chocolate.

Re: Yeah...?

Ikuto: You. Hate. Chocolate.

Rano-chan: And she likes vanilla like Tadagay!!!

-Ikuto and Amu attack Re-

Re: -horror movie screams-

Rano-chan: -sweatdrop- Uhh...guys Re's a little on the fragile side...

Amu and Ikuto: Like we care!!! -keeps attacking Re-

Re: HELP ME!

**Rainy Days **  
_(Amu's POV)_  
All my charas had arrived in the morning, tired and breathless. Ran was yelling in my ear. I didn't think they realized that it was 6 in the morning.

"Amu-chan we couldn't find Kieseki anywhere. I don't understand! He said he'd meet us at the park!" Ran yelled breathlessly.

"We found a really cool park. It's like a mix of all these different countries~desu," Suu chimed.

"Yeah, except there was a giant mouse in a tuxedo at the front gate," Miki pulled out her drawing pad to show me her remake. **(AN: Can u guess where this place is?)**

I didn't get to study the picture really long; it was out of my fingers in less than seconds.

Ikuto let out a short chuckle, "That's Mickey Mouse you bakas."

I hadn't even realized him sneak up behind me. I'm pretty sure I flew up in the air. I let out a short sigh before turning to him. First off, what was Mickey Mouse?

"M-Mickey M-Mouse," I tested it on my tongue, it hadn't come out the way Ikuto had said it.

He laughed, "You sound like a Fob."

"Fresh off the border," I muttered.

He nodded, too busy laughing. I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him; this was not fun at all. Ikuto tossed the pad back to Miki, who lead the rest of the charas out the door. I could only wonder where they were off too. My stomach grumbled loudly, and I flushed, embarrassed. But then again it was only Ikuto.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Go brush your teeth, your breath smells," Ikuto pulled the covers from the rest of my body, and literally threw me into the bathroom.

"What was that for?!" I screamed.

"For being cute," he smirked, before walking out the door, most likely to the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rima and Nagihiko walked in a little to late in the morning from my liking. They both had showered. Now I was really scared for those poor bed sheets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The week was, in short, rainy. We mostly spent our time eating, sleeping or talking. Rima and Nagihiko were totally lost in each other, that they barely noticed us when we walked in a room while they were having making out sessions. Geez, they were mad for each other. Insanely mad. If I weren't so happy for them, I would be totally disgusted.

It was a normal Saturday, too me, other than the fact I was forced to sit next to the Perv for everything.

Nagihiko was laying on the couch with his feet up on the armrest. Rima was on top of him, playing with a lock of his hair. We were watching some boring old movie; it was in the language I couldn't understand.

Ikuto and I were on the floor, since I didn't want to sit on the floor, and you know pervs.

I was sitting cross-legged on the floor, my head against his chest. Only because I was half asleep! Dear god, don't suspect anything would happen between us in less than a week. His long legs were on either side of me, and of course I hadn't realized it yet, but his arms were wrapped around my waist. Like I said, typical pervert.

Kukai and Yaya decided it would be fun to face the and bring a new movie to watch. They ran out to some movie store near by and would come back later.

All the charas were busy with who knows what, they had disappeared a while ago. Not that that completely worried me. They can take care of themselves, right?

It was a little while later when Kukai and Yaya burst through the door with a movie.

A horror movie.

My head shot up as I realized my-or _our_ position. I quickly crawled away, and snatched the DVD out of Yaya's hand. _Silent Hill_. **(do not own)** Gulp. The cover was already scaring me out.

"Aww, come on, your not scared of a simple non-realistic horror movie, right?" Kukai teased, probably cause of my expression.

"No," I answered, all 'Cool & Spicy.'

"Then let's watch it at midnight," Ikuto suggested. Damn you, Ikuto.

"Yeah! That'll be awesome! Can we Amu-chi?" Yaya squealed.

Everyone looked at me as if I was the only thing stopping them. Well technically I was, but that's not the point.

Giving up, I sighed, "Fine."

Yaya cheered in delight. Rima disappeared into the kitchen to make popcorn. Nagihiko naturally followed her.

Okay, a horror movie can't be that bad right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oh, man do I take that back. This movie was down right terrifying.

Yaya was the only one screaming, and if I wasn't petrified, I'd probably too. Rima faked tears every other scene, so that way Nagihiko would pull her into a reassuring hug.

I wasn't okay. I don't think I'm even alive for the most part.

Two words: Save me…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I huddled deeper into the sheets, watching the rain fall heavily on the window. Thunder cracked and a flash of lighting when by. I whimpered in response. 3 in the morning and I still couldn't sleep.

"Amu?" Ikuto's voice filled the dark room.

I whimpered again. Light filled the room with another lighting bolt. Shadows appeared. I swear I saw the nurse.

"Amu, are you…Afraid of storms?" he questioned. I heard move outta of bed, though I couldn't be sure.

"N-nurse," I barely managed. There was another crack of thunder, more lightning, and even more shadows. I dug under the covers.

"Ah, I see," I could hear the smirk in his voice. He slid under the covers with me.

"What are you doing, pervert," I screamed or tried to anyway.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked. His face was full of fake innocence.

"No," I answered. The next crack of thunder made me jump into Ikuto.

"Who's the pervert now?" he teased. How could someone tease at a moment like this?!

I didn't answer. I just dug my head into his chest and shut up.

"No one's gonna get you, Amu" he talked to me like I was a kid. "Not until they're over my dead body."

We both cringed.

"Maybe that wasn't thing to say," his voice was muffled into my hair.

"You think?!"

"Try and sleep Amu…" his voice filled the room.

And some how I did. It was something about him-or the moment-that helped me calm down. I slept in Ikuto's arms.

Don't you expect me be all happy about this. You should've seen me in the morning…

**Re: Well that was a good place to stop.**

**Ikuto: What is she gonna do to me?**

**Re: -laughs evilly- You'll see, love**

**Amu: He's my love!**

**Rano-chan: -sweatdrop- Umm…R&R!!!**


	5. Sorry Folks! My Bad! author note

_**Author Apology, I guess?**_

Sorry, guys about the plagiarizing thing. I read it from a story (forgot name) and it just came off the top of my head while I was writing mine. I really didn't mean it. Uhh…So Anyway. Better go start a new chapter.

Again, my bad, just pretend it never happened. And get on with your life.

Sincerest apologies to the real author.

Yeah, just had to say that,

Peace out, Re


	6. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Re: Let's solve this mayhem, shall we?**  
**  
Rano-chan: To set it straight: We accidentally plagiarized, (sorry, again) and we are continuing the story, as you can see. Re's not letting this take her down. Right Re?**

Re: Don't kill me. Please. I'm fragile. (as you have witnessed in past chaps). -hides under table-

Rano-chan: -sweatdrop-

Amu: C'mon start already, its not like we're forcing you to eat chocolate.

Re: If the viewers are in a bad mood, they might.

Rano-chan: I say we let the viewers force her to eat chocolate, but not kill her. How's that sound, Amu?

Amu: Sounds good to me.

Re: Oh no. HELP! (like anyone will actually help, my friends say its hysterical to watch me eat chocolate.)

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

_(Amu's POV, again)_  
It was impossible to get up. No, I'm not talking about the steel arms wrapped tightly around my waist, I'm talking about the _comfort_.

Don't get all pervy on me. Ikuto was warm, though he always complained he was cold. And right now I'm beyond content. He's soft and cuddly, it just has to be a dream.

Except it wasn't. The light from the windows filled the room, giving it a heavenly glow. I sat upright, breaking the restraints. I glanced down at a pretty much passed out Ikuto. I growled at the sleeping figure. He thinks he has the damn right to sleep in _my bed_, much less with _me_.

I kick him out of my bed, and there was a slight yelp let out from a now-awake-Ikuto. He rubbed his head, trying to get sense back into it. He wouldn't have a head once I was done with him.

"You better have a damn good shit of an answer," I hissed through my teeth. I knew this is what would happen, the minute I saw him in the plane. I was supposed to be prepared for this, to control my anger. But I think I turned into a beast, oh well. Wait. Did what I just say make sense? I don't know, much less do I care. Ikuto broke a promise. And you guys know how sensitive I am.

XxXxFlashbackxXxX

"Ikuto! I never want to see you again!" I screamed. He dodged my killer hands. This pervert went through my drawers, more importantly my undergarment drawers. He had seen absolutely _everything_ in there. I now I felt more vulnerable than ever.

"Too bad, kid. But how 'bout I make you a deal?" he asked. I dropped my stupid weapon. I don't even remember what it was. A deal with Ikuto? Of course he would break it.

"Spit it out," I seethed.

"Umm," he scratched his head, trying to think. "How about I never sleep with you again, and you have to...Not attempt to kill me." He thought his statement over. "And I'll only sleep with you if necessary. Or if you ask."

"It'll never be necessary. And I'll never ask," I answered.

Ikuto shrugged, "You never know. So it's a deal?" He stuck out his hand.

I took his hand cautiously, "Deal."

"So..." Ikuto said after a moment.

I was getting annoyed. "What?"

"You really don't look like you're going through puberty," He was pointing to my chest.

I my breathing stopped and I turned red, "_**What did you say?**__**"**_

"Don't play dumb, Amu," he was smirking now. "Don't think I missed that pack of pads at the end of your drawers." He had a huge grin now, like he had hit the jackpot. The jackpot on my last nerves.

"GET OUT!" I screeched, throwing him out of the balcony window. "Stay outta my draws you freakin' pervert!"

XxXxEnd Of FlashbackxXxX

"You we're scared," he explained, pulling me back to now. How long was that promise made? When I was 13? Probably. "Scared of the _Silent Hill_ nurse," he said, I shuddered at that memory.

"You broke your promise," I said flatly, not meeting his eyes.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "That was years ago, Amu."

"Doesn't matter, you still broke it," I answered stubbornly. I would not let him win. Never.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Remember how I said I'd only do it if was necessary? Well it was," He reminded me. Dang. He had me there.

"It was sooo not necessary," I replied, still stubborn.

"Amu, you were ready to pee in you pants and go to a mental facility forever scared," he stated. That was true, dead true. And I couldn't fight it.

I growled. Knowing I couldn't beat the crap out of him, I walked toward the bathroom.

"Hey, Amu!" he called.

"What?!" I snapped.

Ikuto smirked, "I won."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rima laid the paper flat down on the table at breakfast. We all stared at her, she pointed to it in response. I grabbed it and read aloud.

"Amour Nourriture **(which translates into Love Food in French if I'm correct, stupid name I know! XD!) ** hosting a French Ball for its grand opening. Food is free, $15.00 dollar admission per person. We hope you come! Please dress for a formal occasion." I put the paper down. "Seriously?" I asked.

"I think it'll be fun," Kukai said, Yaya cheered in agreement.

"I can show off my dancing skills," Nagihiko winked at me.

"Ikuto?" Rima turned to him.

"Yeah, sure. I don't really care," Ikuto answered coolly.

"Amu?" Rima turned to glare at me. I wouldn't win. Everyone was already in except me. Rima continued to stare me down, trying to scare me into it. It worked.

"Fine," I whispered.

"Tonight. 8 pm sharp," Nagihiko prompted.

I'm sooooo doomed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We all stood in Rima's room fixing each others hair and other girly things. The boys were outside, waiting. I sat in a chair next to the mirror, worrying about the cleanliness of the bed. Yaya sat gingerly on it, as if nothing had taken place there. But then again she didn't _know_.

I was in a black dress, a black choker, black heels, stilettos, and a diamond bracelet (courtesy of Rima). Yaya had a pink dress, wore no jewelry, and had these pink pumps.

Rima was the most beautiful. She had on a black and red dress, matching ruby bracelet, and her own red heels from some famous European company I couldn't pronounce.

With her in the room, what was the use in trying to look pretty?

Rima was braiding Yaya's hair into two braids, her own tied into a ponytail. Mine was left out with nothing in it other than glitter (again, it was Rima).

"You look gorgeous, Rima-chan," Yaya whined.

"You do too," I commented.

"We all do," Rima said impatiently. She finished that last few braids messily, and ran out the door to meet Nagihiko. Yaya and I sweatdropped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Officially weird. Ikuto was staring at me like there was no tomorrow. And people were staring at us too. The girls were mostly staring at him.

If I was a fangirl, I would too. He was wearing a blue button up dress shirt, black pants and a black jacket. His hair was lit in the moonlight and...

I shook my head, forcing myself to stay focused. I was not _would_ not be in love with Ikuto. Never, ever in my life. I would never allow it. Not another heartbreak, especially right after my first. No.

"You wanna dance?" He said after a moment. Ikuto hadn't touched his food, whereas my plate was totally clean. I felt like a pig. Wait, did he just ask to dance?

"I don't want to," I replied.

"But everyone else is," He complained. That was true. Everyone at our table had left to dance. We were the only ones there.

"I don't want to," I repeated.

"No, you're dancing," Ikuto pulled me onto the dance floor.

"I can't dance!" I yelled my last attempt to get out of this. He ignored me, pulling me into his chest. I blushed in response.

"I think if the blondie over there," he tilted his head toward Rima, "can dance, then you can too."

That was a different story. Rima was just being held up in the air by Nagihiko with him doing all the work. Totally different. And I was much too tall and heavy to be held by Ikuto. Then again, Ikuto _is_ strong. Dammit, what am I saying? I should be thinking about how to get out of this, not how to stay in it!

We started in small squares, since my protests affected nothing. It was easy for Ikuto to haul me around like a dummy. I was still a little traumatized.

He was admittedly beautiful, and my hormones were driving me crazy right now. The proximity was deadly, and I was afraid of what _I_ might do. Everything I was thinking right now made me turn even redder.

"Thinking perverted thoughts, pervert?" Ikuto was definitely smirking, I didn't have to see to recognize it.

"No," I dodged his gaze. I wasn't going to trust myself at all tonight. The corner of my eyes still caught everything though. His hair was beautifully lit in the moonlight, but I still strained myself to NOT look at him.

What was scaring me right now is that this never happened before. Well actually, I just lied, it has.

It was I met Tadase, but I didn't stop myself for falling for him. And now...

This isn't right! Ikuto's almost like, five years older than me, AND he's a total perv. No! I would not allow this. My hormones would NOT rule me. Never.

"Moon's pretty," he commented. He was right, the light was a little bright though.

"It's bright," I answered.

"Well," He paused, thinking about how to explain something. "The skies are definitely cleaner here..."

"Oh," I said. What else could I say?

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya screamed from the other side of the room, everyone turned to me.

"I think we're leaving," Nagihiko sighed. I hadn't seen him come here. We were leaving? Yes! FREEDOM!

"Yaya has no patience for these types of events. How unlady like," Rima shook her head.

I wasn't really paying attention, I ran to the car with Yaya and was in the passenger seat in less than a second.

"I'll drive, Nagihiko," I heard Kukai say from outside. Okay, no Ikuto with me, that's good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That was the first time I realized my feelings for Ikuto. And at the time, I was just praying it was my hormones.

**________________________________________________________**

**Re: Okay, so that's over.**

Rano-chan: No lovey-dovey moments. No fluff. You must like ruining the readers' lives don't you?

Re:-cries in corner-

Amu: There was fluff. And I had the amazing realization.

Ikuto: Yeah, I guess that counts for something.

Rano-chan: Yeah right. Don't try to make her feel better.

Re: -cries harder- WAA! You're so heartless!

Rano-chan: I knew that already. R&R!


	7. Waves

**Re: Okay, so cuz of testing and my crazy-too-filled-up-with-ideas-mind, this chap came late, BUT! It's still came.**

**Rano-Chan: Yeah, whatever...**

Re: Your so heartless, Rano!

Miki: -sings- How could you be so heartless (do not own song)

Re: NU!!! It's stalking me! AHH! SAVE ME! -hides under table

**Waves**  
_(Still Amu's POV)_  
No. I wouldn't let this scare me. Never. I wouldn't fall for _anyone ever again_. But even now it was hard to resist.

Had I ever noticed this feeling before? Or have I ignored it the last 6 years of knowing Ikuto. Now I was analyzing him like he was a lab experiment, making my own personal notes.

Was this how it feels to be truly in love? Not some kind of dopey first grade crush?

My mind spins every time he talks. I keep asking stupid questions, like my craving for his voice will never end. My big revelation was just yesterday, but it seems like I loved him for years...

Have I?

How come it always ends up like this? I always fall in love with some type of untouchable god. Its total bull.

"I mean seriously, I'm watching sleep for Pete's sake!" I whispered loudly to Dia one night. The rain had some how miraculously stopped tonight and the beach was really pretty in the moonlight. Of course I wasn't looking at the beach.

"Maybe a walk outside could clear up your mind," Su suggested. I nodded; it wasn't a bad idea actually. More time to think and contemplate.

It was so unreal outside. The waves were crashing down but I was far enough so only my feet got wet. I walked along the perimeter with the charas chasing after me. Miki had her sketch book out and was drawing the scenery while Ran and Su watched. Dia had an off look on her face. It was almost...worried.

Dia always said she knew everything about me, even my destiny, but wasn't allowed to tell me any of it. It was rather retarded, but I guess rules are rules. She obviously knew how this whole love problem was going to end. If it was to end in disaster, would that be the reason of her unusual attitude?

I was about to ask, but Ran cut me off.

"Look, minna! A shooting star!" Ran's gaze was set on the moving object in the sky, it seemed to be flying.

"They say you're supposed to make a wish," Miki explained.

"Go ahead ~ desu," Su's gaze was on me.

"I wish-" I paused. What did I want anyway? For this all to work out? "I wish for love?" I said unsurely. Dia suddenly smiled, nodding her head. Weirdo.

"Then you will receive it, eventually," She answered, as if she was the shooting star. Her grin had a sense of sadness to it, which really through me off.

"You know how weird it is to find a girl who watches you while you sleep, sleepwalking on the beach?" Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The one and only.

"I wasn't watching you sleep, moron. That's only in your dreams!" I spat. Agh, dammit, what the hell was I doing?! Aren't I supposed to be in love with him or something?

"Okay, no need to yell, I can hear y'know." he answered, pretending look like I had given him an earache.

"Sorry," I mumbled. To avoid him I got closer to the water. Cats weren't supposed like water, right?

Crappy idea, one minute I'm fine the next, a huge wave hits and I'm drenched in water. Mind you, I was wearing a white slip. My bra and panties show, and I've got a laughing Ikuto with me. Why am I always this idiotic around him?

"You're such a smart koneko," he winked, setting my heart on a rampage. In response to his words, I splashed water at him.

Of course he splashed me back, and the war went on, until we both collapsed in laughter. Ikuto sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing really," he smiled thoughtfully. "I was just thinking how fast time went. Summer's almost over." He was right. There would only be another two and a half weeks when we returned from this vacation before school started. Wow, that went by fast.

I shrugged, "Yeah, it was fun though."

"I feel bad for you. You have to deal with Tadase when you get back. I could put him in a hospital, if you let me," he grinned, and I instinctively hit his arm.

"Never," I ordered. But in truth, I wanted him too. It would be the perfect way to get revenge and stall time. Tadase...great that would be fun to go home too.

"What? You still love him?" there was a hint of emotion that seethed through the casualty of his voice.

"No."

"Then who do you love?" he asked, as if it wasn't a private question.

"No one." _But you. _I wanted to add. I shut my eyes.

"There has to be someone." He pressed.

"I told you, I don't love anybody, and I never will." _Cause I'm unconditionally in love with you._

"That's harsh, we all need someone," Ikuto stated.

"No, you don't." My voice sounded so stubborn right now. _I don't need anyone, because I have you..._ My heart thumped at this new thought.

"Oh, I get it..." His voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Well it can be two things...Either your lesbo or you love me." He was smirking. And suddenly I was mad.

"OKAY! One, I am definitely NOT lesbian. Two, I will never, ever, in my whole entire life on earth, LOVE YOU!" With that I ran off. Mentally beating myself up on the way.

_What have I done? I'm a monster! He's never going to like me now!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You do realize he was groping your ass the whole time?" Rima asked that morning, leaving me dumbfounded.

We were talking about the ball. And apparently I had been a little unobservant. The guys had gone out to get some breakfast, so it was just us girls.

"Oh," was my genius answer. A little while later the guys came. Ikuto didn't look like he was going to do anything pervy today. Or ever again for that matter. What have I done?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"She doesn't love me." Ikuto repeated for the fourth time that day.

"Of course she does, girls just tend to say that," Nagihiko answered. The girls decided to go to the spa today, leaving the guys alone.

"No, she really meant this," he answered. Like he didn't believe what he was saying. He didn't even know what to anymore.

_Your reason for living just got crushed. _A voice told him. His conscious.

"Chillax, man, she'll come through. Hinamori always does." Kukai punched his shoulder playfully.

Ikuto was still unconvinced.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ikuto: Wow. Emo.**

Amu: Tell me about it.

Re: Well it has to go low at some point! Geez, you critics

Rano-chan: Uh...Re, explain the flame thing.

Re: Apparently, I haven't said my word on flames. They are welcome (cuz I need something to melt my vanilla smores) But only put them if you think they are absolutely necessary. And if you don't like the way Tadase's treated or the story in general, well here's a simple solution: Don't read it. Kay?

Rano-chan: Thanks to all those who convinced Re to get on her lazy butt and write this.

Re: Who wants to the honors?

Ran: R&R!!!


	8. Rethinking

**Re: Your comments made me smile, and blush, and laugh…And you guys made my rainy day… (I'm so cheesy).**

**Rano-chan: Yeah, you are…So, when's my debut?**

**Re: Huh…I'm deciding..., right now your just some random person that's gonna talk to Amu.**

**Amu: Really? What about?**

**Re: -snorts- Why would I tell you that? You beat me up for loving vanilla.**

**Ikuto: Will you tell me? -hawt smile-**

**Re: -drools- Sure. –whisperwhisper-**

**Amu: That's cheap. He attacked you too.**

**Re: He's special, though.**

**Amu: Yeah, special ed.**

**Rano-chan: Actually he's very smart, Amu. And sly, clever…**

**Amu: UGH! You're all Ikuto fangirls!!! I gotta get out of here! **

**-Runs out of room-**

**Re: She does realize that there are millions of Ikuto fangirls out there, right?**

**-screams are heard in the distance-**

**Rethinking**

It's been exactly 48 hours since I told Ikuto I didn't love him. Yesterday, I was at the spa with Rima and Yaya, discussing my dilemma. They yelled at me for hours, it was horrible.

Today, I decided to go shopping by myself, against everyone's protest. I wanted time to think on my own. I still have rights, even if I broke someone's heart.

Gulp. Was Tadase this guilty? Probably... But I didn't smooch someone. Actions speak louder than words. So my words shouldn't be that powerful, right?

No, of course they were powerful. It will take forever to undo my wrong. But, if actions are stronger than words... Then can I win Ikuto over with actions? Maybe...

"Are you paying for that, miss?" a saleswoman asked me. I stood there stupefied. She said it in English so I didn't quite understand.

"Uhh...I can't understand you..." I answered in Japanese. The women held up her finger, signaling me to shut up, then she disappeared and was back a few moments later with another saleswomen.

"Konichiwa," the women stuttered with a weird accent.

"Konichiwa," I smiled, recognizing my language. The first lady left, mumbling something I couldn't understand.

"So how do you like that skirt, miss?" the woman asked in Japanese.

"Um, do you have a medium?"

She smiled one of those fake smiles and disappeared.

A few hours and 2 million shopping bags later... I finally left.

I walked until I came to a restaurant. It was Japanese, so I just might get lucky by getting a Japanese speaking waiter/waitress. My stomach agreed that I should try it out.

"Welcome!" the waitress gushed, her brown hair was up to her mid back and she had a school uniform over her apron. "I'm Renee or Rano, whatever you prefer, your waitress for today. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Uh...A coke?" I over looked the menu as she wrote that down. "Oh, and ramen!!!" She paused for a second, her face immediately loosing the spunk. Was she faking her happiness? Renee noticed my staring.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just having a really long day. My boyfriend and I are having a fight and then I got called here... But I came late and got yelled at...And-" she stopped because of the look on my face. "Sorry! I don't mean to dump this on you. I really shouldn't be-"

I shook my head, "Its okay, I don't mind. Go on."

She smiled, her face looking worn, "Thank you, but first let me get you your order." Then she walked away.

I stared out the window. I was supposed to be planning how to win Ikuto back, but how am I going to do that? Would he forgive me that easily?

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice Renee taking a seat next to me. The ramen was steaming on the table but she didn't bring the coke. She was good; nobody ever finished their refreshments after eating ramen.

"Pardon me for interfering, but you look like some one just died," she observed.

"Uh...boy troubles, actually," I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Huh. Me too. Is this guy your boyfriend?" she asked. Wow is she nosy.

"Uhh...No. But I kind of love him. But I kind of told him I didn't love him. And now... He's actually a little on the sad side."

"Really? Why don't you just tell him the truth then?" she answered. Well, that was a pretty obvious answer.

"What if he doesn't except me? I was kind of harsh," I challenged.

"If he really loved you wouldn't he forgive you?" she shot back. Was she angry? No...Just, feisty.

"Well...yeah," I admitted.

"Better late then never," she smiled, happy of her success.

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked.

She sighed, "Maybe I should take my own advice," her smile was suddenly grim. "If he does love me he'll forgive me, right?" Renee looked up at me to be assured,

"Right," I grinned.

"Well, my shift is almost over. You should really eat that by the way," she said getting up.

"Can I have the check?" I asked.

"Sure."

After I ate, I returned home literally planning to throw myself into Ikuto the minute I saw him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I opened the door, finding everyone on the couch (excluding Ikuto, because he's all emo now) watching TV.

Ikuto glanced at me for a short second before speaking, "Oh, you're back." Nonchalant. Fake. There was burning emotion behind it.

"I'm back," I answered carefully. "Ikuto I want to talk to you a-"

I was cut off by all the charas' screaming, "Minna!! There's X eggs!! Like a million of them!!!"

My head shot up and I was immediately business-like, "Where?"

"At the park where Amu-chan's charas were before," Kusu Kusu answered.

"C'mon guys lets go!" Kukai yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

"Wait a sec," Rima said before turning to Ikuto, "Easter's worldwide? Since when?"

He shrugged, "Few years ago when Utau's band became famous. They have powerful X egg creators everywhere since then."

Suddenly a new questioned popped up in Nagihiko's mind, "Ikuto are coming with us?"

It was true that Ikuto was still technically our enemy even though he had more freedom ever since they lost the embryo (again). But still... What would be the costs for him?

He stared in the distance for a while before meeting my eyes. Ikuto sighed, "Fine, I'm coming.

I've never seen a million X eggs before. I've never healed a million X eggs before. Would I be able to do it?

**  
Rima: R&R!!**


	9. Love At Last

**Re: I'm officially the slowest person to update.**

Rano-chan: You're lucky people still review. 

**Re: Haha, I personally like this chapter. And I hope you peeps will too!**

**Love at last**

"My own heart, unlock!" I yelled watching as the lock sparkled, then, I was Amulet Heart. The outfit was pretty much the same from when I was younger, other than the fact that my flat chest was now something.

I shook my, head, trying to focus. The bad energy of the X eggs already intoxicated the air, even though we were no where close to the source. Everyone else had already transformed, and we were overlooking the area.

"Ikuto?" my voice sounded very weak, and I knew why.

"Hm?" he didn't bother looking in my direction. He was still mad.

I sighed, "You'll be alright? You know with Easter and all..."

"Fine," he said. There was no emotion. Or any that he wanted to show anyway...

"Okay, " my voice was very small. Ikuto snapped his head up to see my face. I think I was going to cry.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Fine," I did my best to smile.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, his ears tilting toward the sound.

I blinked. It sounded like a flute, or something along those lines. We drew closer to the sound and eventually came to a small area, where there were thankfully no bystanders. X eggs were floating in a circle around something. As we drew closer I realized it was actually a someone.

I immediately recognized the musician. It was the girl from the ramen shop... What was her name again? Rano-chan? No it was Renee.

"Renee!" I was yelling over the music, trying to distract her.

Kukai raised his eyebrow, "You know her?"

I nodded before turning my attention to her again. I tried again, "Rano-chan!!"

This time she looked up. Her eyes were the same, obviously indicating she wasn't hypnotized or whatever. She pulled the flute away from her lips, resting it carefully on her lap. The minute the music stopped short, the X eggs stopped spinning, but remained floating in the air.

Her eyes went wide in surprise, but they calmed as she realized the situation.

Renee sighed, "So you've caught me in the act, huh?" Her voice was totally nonchalant, and she gestured lazily to the floating X eggs. I was finally able to see her clearly, she was perched on the top of a gazebo, in the standard Easter uniform, black.

The question fell out of my mouth, "Why?"

She smiled, "It's always the same questions, isn't it?"

I was about to speak, but she was no longer paying attention to me. Her gaze was on my friends, analyzing each one of them carefully. Renee's eyes fell on Ikuto.

"I know you."

"But I don't know you," he answered carefully.

She nodded, resting her head on her palm, "You're Gozen's puppet, aren't you?"

The only response he gave was a flinch.

Renee smiled, "I figured, not many people would be able to mistake you, you know."

"Aren't you Easter's puppet as well?" Rima asked, trying to leave Ikuto some dignity.

Her laugh was almost evil, "No, I need the money. It pays exceptionally well."

Kukai was getting impatient, "Enough, talking, let's fight!"

I was about to stop them, but Renee cut in, "Yes, lets."

And then she picked up the flute and began to play. The song was definitely complex, it was upbeat, but not quite a flowers and sunshine song. Actually, there were more flat notes in this song then I thought possible. The X eggs spun in response, going at a rapid, unpredictable pace.

"Look out!" Yaya's babyish scream managed to find it's way to me threw the maze of negative music.

Of course, she wasn't quite on time, so I ended up getting hit anyway.

I blinked as the dust cleared. I apparently had landed safely on the ground. Wasn't there supposed to be throbbing pain, or something like that? I glanced down at myself to do the once over. _What the hell?_ My transformation came undone. My eggs were sitting on my lap, shaking uncontrollably.

"What did you do?" I asked, horrified.

"We shall see whether you are truly worthy of owning shugo charas." She dodged my question.

I watched as my eggs began to slowly turn black. _No..._ When that was done the white X appeared. I stared at my eggs in shock. Then looked back at Renee for a explanation.

"I cannot force eggs to be Xed. Only the owner's weight of doubt can truly scar the egg. You have a lot of it, it seems. Even if you manage to hide it behind a mask."

_She right, you know._ I immediately recognized Dia's voice in my head.

_Your not reaching your full potential. _Miki commented sadly.

_Keep fighting Amu-chan! You'll have us back in no time!_ Ran's voice was still cheerful, but eventually it faded out, like the rest of them. Suddenly I felt like I was no longer complete, and the feeling began to eat my hope away.

"Look out!" Yaya's voice seemed distant now, as if she was to far away. I couldn't process the words in time.

Then I was flying, or crashing. My head never fully impacted with the ground, someone's hand was holding it. We didn't move until I regained enough strength to look up. At first all I saw was blue. It took me another moment for my vision to focus. Ikuto.

"God, you idiot. You never listen," He sighed getting off of me. Everyone else came rushing over just as Ikuto got me off the ground.

"You okay?"

"Damn, that looked like a bad hit."

"Hey you there?"

"How are you feeling?"

"AMU-CHAN!"

At first I couldn't hear there voices. The only thing I could focus on is that Ikuto had saved me. Me...

"Why?" It was the only thing I could say. I was looking directly at Ikuto, so he knew what I was talking about.

"You're not serious, are you?" I didn't answer, so he continued. "Are you really that dense? I figured you would at least have some retard, small, idea, but you are completely and hopelessly self centered. Please tell me you have some idea..." His ranted ended for me to responded.

When I didn't, he grabbed my face in his hands, it kind of hurt. "I love you, Amu. Ever since I laid eyes one you in that stupid hole. And I still do, but apparently you already have someone. You're to dense to realize anything else." I knew who he was talking about, but that was way over.

He walked away and then I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let this chance fly by. Cause I finally found the thing that I was missing.

"Wait," I said. My voice was so weak, _I _was weak. But he stopped, he didn't turn around, but he stopped.

"I knew, I'm not that dense. But everything was already in place... And when it crumbled... I realized...Realized..." I was now choking on my sobs. When did they come?

"Realized what, Amu?" His voice was hard, and it hurt much, much, more than anything so far.

"Realized that I loved you too," I whispered softly. "I think I always have, but-"

I was cut off. But I knew I was forgiven. How?

Because my true love was kissing me.


	10. The Truth in Lies

**Re: Oh, this is depressing, my story is almost over!!!**

**Rano-chan: Well now you can actually go do something useful with your free time.**

**Re: Shuddup. XP!**

**Rano-chan: And when did you finally decide to update?**

**Re: Well I was reading stories that haven't been updated in months, and they I realized I left my story hanging for MONTHS! On a cliffy no less! SO I felt pretty bad…**

**Rano-chan: And it still took you another week to upload this.**

**Re: Uh…Yeah?**

**Rano-chan: -sigh- Ur hopeless.**

**The Truth in Lies**

_(Regular POV __**['bout time!]**__)_

He pressed his lips to hers, not waiting for her consent. She tasted just like he imagined, strawberries. Her lips were soft and comfortable, like he had known them forever, like she had always been his. Her heart sputtered actively, he could feel it against his chest. Ikuto pulled her closer, forgetting the world for a moment.

She had experience on kissing. From the time she was 12, pressing her lips to pillows, to her first not-quite-first-kiss with Tadase, to where she was right now. This was like nothing Amu had ever felt, it was something totally new. Her feelings were bursting from inside her making her ecstatic.

Ikuto finally broke away; they need air at some point. Amu's eyes were glazed with happiness and he was pretty sure there were unshed tears in her eyes. He smiled for the first time, a full blown-out smile. This had to be pretty close to their happy place. But the X eggs disappeared in their kiss, along with Renee. Amu tried to focus on that problem, but her mind wandered else where

"I love you," she whispered again. It made him feel even better inside. Everything was forgiven. It was amazing how easily he could forgive. That was love, probably.

He pulled her against his chest, kissing her hair. "I love you too." And then Kukai started hollering and cheering and clapping. Yaya slapped the back of his head.

"You baka, don't ruin the moment!" she yelled before throwing a quick glance at the new couple.

Rima took charge as always, "It looks like this was enough drama for one night. Let's go home." So they did notice that the X eggs went missing.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia…" Amu murmured worriedly. Had they gone with the rest of the X eggs?

"We'll get them back," Ikuto promised, patting her head. The group nodded, their fake confidence forcing them home. But Amu was still slightly unconvinced as she walked with the group among the busy streets. The ramen shop came into her mind, Renee smiling her face off, acting like the ever-so-caring waitress. Was it just a façade? The way hers had been? She shook her head, deciding to thing about the confusing things when her mind was better rested.

Ikuto watched her carefully taking in her tired posture. She looked worse than the rest of them combined. He knew she would never see it, especially in her zombie state, so he carefully hooked his arm under her knees and used the other one to support her back, bride style. She protested wearily but pretty much gave up after a few short seconds.

Amu cuddled closer into his chest, earning a low purr from Ikuto. She couldn't help but giggle, he could be so cute sometimes. The movement of his pace and his steady heartbeat brought sleep to her, before she could even enjoy the rest of her time with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sunlight filled the bedroom, let its warmth seep in, and forcing Amu to dig deeper into the sheets. The sheets were cold, however, making her shiver. This was no use.

"Don't tell me your had nightmares about that nurse again," she heard a familiar voice say from across the room. Amu knew who it was, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He sat in his bed, looking like he just woke up too.

"N-no," she stuttered. "It's just I-I can't remember w-when exactly you-" Amu was cut off by her own tremors; she held the blankets closer to her numb body.

"Hmm," Ikuto thought aloud while crossing the room. "Maybe I should've slept with you, you're lips are pretty close to blue. But then I would've broken our promise."

Amu snorted, or tried to anyway, "Like you haven't broken a promise before."

He smiled innocently, "If you want we can call it off."

"Fine," she huffed, "just get over here." He chuckled before sliding in next to her. Ikuto flinched at the cold temperature of her body, it felt like touching ice.

"God, Amu, your freezing." He complained.

"No duh," she snapped before burying her face into his neck. He flinched again before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. They stayed like that for a while letting the comfortable silence sink in. It would've been nice if these moments could last forever. But everything comes to an end. The door swung open revealing Kukai.

"Hey Amu, there's a call for you and Yaya's asking if-" he cut himself off, letting the scene before him process. Then he turned on his heel and shut the door. "Rima! Yaya! Don't worry about her their a little bit _busy_." He emphasized the word, and Amu went red.

"It's nothing like that!" She yelled lifting her head to make her voice clearer. Ikuto grunted, grabbing her back into their previous embrace.

"Give it a few more minutes," he said.

"But we really should get up," Amu answered but at the same time she was cuddling closer.

When Ikuto didn't answer her, she went back to enjoying the moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Amu and Ikuto arrived, everyone ate quietly at brunch but all eyes were obviously on them.

"Well?" Rima finally had enough of the silence.

"Nothing happened," Amu answered, letting the cool-and-spicy act do the work for her. Everyone gave a slightly annoyed look, they all saw her inner character so what was the point of keeping the façade?

Yaya surveyed the table her gaze lingering on the guys a little longer before talking, "Later then, the details too." She prompted, watching Amu go bright red.

"Nothing really did happen…" Ikuto said nonchalantly. Everyone gazed at him.

"Well, if that's true than you two better go get yourselves checked out at the clinic before hand," Nagihiko told them. Amu turned into a tomato while Ikuto had a tint of pink. Kukai choked on his coffee.

"Err… Thanks," Amu managed.

"Don't mind him, you won't have to worry about that yet," Rima said sympathetically, patting her hand.

"Oh Amu! There was some girl on the phone this morning. She said something about meeting you at a ramen shop?" Kukai changed the subject.

Amu jumped her head filling with all of yesterday's tiring events. "Did she say what time?"

"Umm… Sometime before 3:00 p.m. I think," he shrugged, not really caring.

Ikuto glanced at the clock, "It's already 2:10. You should get going."

Amu nodded getting up but not quite getting everything in her brain correctly. She tripped over nothing with the plates in her hand. Ikuto jumped out of his seat to grab her but the plates were a lost cause, they shattered to the floor breaking into pieces. Ikuto looked at Amu curiously. She blinked a few times before something flickered in her eyes. Then she smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she said, reaching up to give him a peck on the lips. Amu got out of Ikuto's grasp looking for something to clean up the mess.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, we'll get it," Nagihiko waved her away. She nodded walking into her room to change.

Ikuto helped the others clean up the mess before they all crowded around the TV to see the weather report. Amu finally came out, smiling cheerfully, and Ikuto's eyes widened.

There was his girl in a stripped blue sleeveless sundress, and two silver X clips holding her hair back in a half ponytail. He silver ballet flats sparkled a little in the light from the window. She kept walking to the door until Ikuto called after her.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked.

She thought for a moment before answering, "Sure."

He got up, following Amu out the door. Outside he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. She didn't protest, but the small tint of pink was blooming on her cheeks.

They arrived at the ramen shop, just in time; it was almost 2:50. Amu walked in, smiling at the woman at the front desk. She said something in Japanese, and Ikuto watched as the woman flushed and tried to answer as fluently as she could before running off to the Staff Only room.

"You do know she doesn't understand a word your saying," Ikuto said when Amu came to stand by him.

Amu giggled, "I know, just watch."

The woman from before brought in a brown-haired girl, who looked ready to collapse, must be a rough day. Ikuto stiffened when he realized who she was, he protectively stood behind Amu.

The girl's eyes lit up when she saw Amu. Amu smiled sweetly in return and the girl lead them to a private booth in the back. She slid in, sighing.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," she said carefully keeping her eyes on Amu.

"Just start from the beginning," Amu answered, sounding a lot like those cops trying to calm down the victim.

She blew her bangs out of her face before speaking, "I'm not a bad person. I'm just doing what I have to."

Ikuto snorted, the only sound he had made since they arrived, and Amu threw a quick glare at him before motioning her to go on.

"I don't X the eggs. Their owners do that to themselves. I just collect them. I have to ship a load of them to the Easter Corporation a week after I capture them. Some eggs tend to go back to their original form, a pure egg, after a few days. Those are the ones I release. Every one that doesn't turn back is shipped. But your eggs were already hatched, so your charas couldn't exactly make their way back to you."

"So you give the eggs a week to turn back before dooming them?" Amu asked.

"I don't X them!" Renee defended. "Their owners do! If they can't go back in a week, there's usually no hope for them."

"She's right, you know," Ikuto said, making both girls jump. "But what were you saying about Amu's eggs?"

Renee blinked, "Oh that. Well your charas went back to their normal just a few seconds after I ran off. They were a handful, I can say that much." She handed Amu the eggs, which broke apart revealing her charas.

"AMU-CHAN!" they cried, clinging to her like babies. She muttered reassurances, a little embarrassed.

"Thank you," Amu said to Renee. She nodded, before getting up.

"I shouldn't be hanging around like this, bye guys!" Renee waved before disappearing around the corner.

"I guess that's our queue to go home," Ikuto sighed wrapping his arms around Amu's tiny waist.

She smiled, "Yea, let's go home."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After explaining to the group, they departed for bed. Amu collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"Long day?" Ikuto smirked.

"Definitely."

"Could be a long night too, if you want," his smirk becoming more pronounced.

"You pervert!" She yelled, blushing of course. He laughed before climbing into bed with her.

"Just so you know, there isn't anything casual about what I want," he said licking her ear. She slapped him playfully.

"And what exactly would you want?" Amu asked carefully.

He grinned, "You."

She went redder then Ikuto thought possible. "You know I'm not ready-"

"Geez relax, I wasn't talking about anytime soon." He tried to calm her down, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Then when?" It seemed like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry about it," he said, getting a little nervous.

"Okay?" It was supposed to be a statement but it sounded more like a question.

"Hey Amu," Ikuto said after a while.

"What?"

"I love you."

Then she relaxed, smiling. He pressed his lips against hers before she could answer. The kiss was long and sweet, and when it ended, Ikuto let his lips linger down to her collarbone. She shivered.

"Good night, Amu." He murmured seductively. Ikuto thought he heard her make a little 'eep' sound. That was too cute.

After turning off the lights, he climbed back in, letting Amu fit back into their embrace. He kissed her one more time.

"I love you, Ikuto." She whispered, and Amu swore she could hear his heart flutter.

**Re: If there are mistakes, gomen!**

**Rano-chan: Gawd, this has to be the longest you've ever written, it's like 7 pages! (xD, what an accomplishment!)**

**Re: Just so you guys know, there are only like 1 or 2 more Chappys. Oh… That makes me so depressed.**

**Rano-chan: You're always depressed. Especially since Ikuto-kun left.**

**Ikuto: I left?**

**Re: YOU'RE BACK! WTH ARE U DOING HERE!!! GO FIND AMU-CHAN!!!GOOOOO!!!!**

**Rano-chan: You left in chap 42 remember? Re broke down in tears at the school library when she read it. It was pretty embarrassing. Then she told all her friends and they cried too.**

**Re: And I've been depressed ever since. YOU'VE GOT TO COME BACK IKUTO-SAMA!!!**

**Rano-chan: Sama?**

**Ikuto: O…Kay?**

**Amu: R&R!!!**

**Re: AMU!!!! LOOK!!! HE'S BACK!!!!PARTY!!! :D**


	11. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Re: Final Chappy! Haha it's been fun guys! :D**

**Rano-chan: Are you excited for your new stories?**

**Re: YESH!!!!**

**Rano-chan: -__-'**

**Re: Without further ado….**

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

"Ready?" Ikuto asked, reaching forward to intertwine his hand with Amu's. She smiled at him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Yep," she answered before pressing her lips against his. These last few vacation days had been so honeymoon-like for these two. Kukai groaned loudly from behind them.

"Aww… C'mon! Can you lovebirds move along! Some people got a plane to catch!" he yelled, even though they were right in front of him. Ikuto gently pulled Amu away, and she pouted quietly. Rima caught her eye and smiled lightly. She was too happy for the couple to be truly mad at them.

"Let's go!" called the ticket lady. "I don't got all day!" Amu went ahead of Ikuto and handed the woman her ticket before boarding the plane. Ikuto did the same, and so did Kukai, and so on.

Nagihiko and Rima sat behind Ikuto and Amu, and Kukai and Yaya were right next to them. Rima leaned back into her seat, sighing grumpily.

"What's wrong?" Yaya asked.

"Jet-lag," she answered simply.

"Huh?" Amu was confused, but seeing how her friend was obviously in no mood to talk, she turned to Nagihiko.

"It's morning right now, and when we get home, it'll be morning again. And then the days after that will seem a little weird," he explained. Amu nodded, settling into her seat as well. Ikuto and Kukai were piling the luggage before slipping into their own seats.

In a few more moments the plane finally took off. Amu rested her head against Ikuto's shoulder, and he kissed her hair.

"You guys make me sick!" Kukai said, pretending to puke. Amu rolled her eyes, while Yaya smacked him playfully.

A few hours passed, and by now most of the passengers were passed out. The pilot had just made an announcement a few minutes ago that they only had two and half hours left. Amu was still leaning on his shoulder, her hand in his. It was funny how only a little while ago she was dating someone else, and he was watching hopelessly on the sidelines. Sometimes he had wondered if this had happened to fast, but either was he was glad for it.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked softly. He felt her head move, and when he looked down she was looking up at him. She looked a little tired, but her eyes were filled with curiosity,

"Yeah?" he answered, tracing his fingers along the length of her cheek, watching the blush appear. Even if she was "cool and spicy" she was also too cute

"N-nothing I-I just w-wanted to know if you were awake," she stuttered, biting her bottom lip nervously. It was a sort of instinct, but Ikuto ended up kissing her. As it deepened, Rima made an "ah hem" noise.

Amu groaned breaking apart the kiss to glare at Rima, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering…" The Blondie began innocently, "what you were going to do with the unresolved 'issues' once you get back home."

Amu went pale, she honestly hadn't thought about Tadase at all. These days had been so perfectly dream-like, that they had taken Amu far away from reality. She glanced at Ikuto who was waiting for her answer intently. Immediately Amu felt a surge of love fill her, just because a simple image of him. She knew the answer.

"I guess…" she sighed. "The best thing to do is just hope for the best. Besides I'm not to really concerned about it." Amu smiled at Ikuto and he returned it, though he didn't look so convinced.

The flight finally landed, and jet-lag suddenly decided to take its toll. They all said their goodbyes at the airport and Amu and Ikuto decided they would go together to her house.

In an hour or so, they were both greeted by Ami, who enthusiastically hugged them, even Ikuto. And when her parents came down, Amu introduced them to Ikuto right before her father fainted.

"Does he do that a lot?" Ikuto asked sidestepping her father's body while her Mother and Ami hauled him to the couch.

"Unfortunately, yes," she answered.

"Oh, Amu-chan, Tadase-kun called he wanted to know if you could meet him at the Royal Garden when you got back. Apparently there's something you two need to discuss." Midori eyed her daughter while Amu just froze. As Ami distracted her mother, Ikuto crossed the room and held Amu's face in his hands.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked.

"N-no, I want to do this by myself," she told him

Ikuto sighed, "Do me a favor?"

"Always."

"Take your cell phone in case you need to call me."

She looked confused, but just shook her head, "Okay."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu had always loved the Royal Garden, but now it seemed scary, like haunted house or something. But she was just seeing Tadase right? The guy who cheated on her with that annoying bitch. The guy who-

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and then bravely walked inside.

"Oh, Hinamori-san!" Tadase gleamed, crossing the room to pull her into an embrace. Amu stiffened, and pulled them apart.

"Just get to the point," she ordered sharply. Tadase's innocent smile was enough to make her scream, and the atmosphere of the room made her want to run.

"I came to apologize, for one," he began. Amu rolled her eyes, all "cool and spicy."

"Yeah, well, apology accepted. Now I really have to-"

"No, wait!" he stopped her.

"What?" Amu narrowed her eyes.

"Listen…There's something…I've been thinking about you and Saaya and everyone… And how I loved-"

"Okay, seriously Tadase, get to the point." She cut him short.

"I'm gay." He blurted. Amu blinked. Five seconds, ten, and twenty….

"Okay." She answered, a little out there.

"Okay?"

"Okay." She confirmed. "I'm glad for you but right now I have to go-"

"Oh! Of course, go ahead," Tadase beckoned. Then Amu ran out the door, straight ahead, until she was far enough from him. Amu rested her back against a tree, sliding down until she hit the ground.

"Amu?" a voice asked. Ikuto. She smiled at him, but he watched her carefully. Finally, Amu cracked up, laughter filling her. Was she in shock? "Amu?" he asked again nervously.

"I can't believe he's gay!" she managed through her laughter. And then Ikuto lost it too. They both practically rolled on the ground, and to anyone else it would've looked pretty peculiar.

Ikuto sighed reaching for Amu and pulling her into his grasp. She returned the hug smiling like crazy.

"So you're okay?" he asked.

She grinned, "Of course. I have you." Then she pressed her lips to his giving her all into it.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Amu smiled, finally glad to return those words.

"I love you Ikuto."

**Re: It's finally over! T_T**

**Rano-chan: Look on the bright side readers, no more dealing with her updating.**

**Re: xP So you guys were suggesting I make Tadagay (I mean Tadase) gay. Congrats. You got your wish. Anyone wanna do the final finish?**

**Tadase: ME!**

**Rano-chan: Shuddup gaywad (beats him with a bowling pin)**

**Re: -sigh- Okayyy…then. This is the last time I'll be saying this, R&R~~~!!!!**

**Rano-chan: Re would like to thank all the randomly faithful viewers who put up with her crap for this long. THANK YOU!!!**

**Re: COOKIES TO YOU ALL~~~!!!!! :D :D :D**

**THE END!**


End file.
